The Damned
The Damned are group of many demonic spawns that were spawn around the time of the First Demon Incursion, most notably by Incubus and Succubus. A few were demonic children conceived not by just humans, but other supernatural creatures such as witches and fairies, creating Warlocks and Seelie. They are all lead by Apollyon, an Asmodai of Edom and the son of Asmodeus, the Prince of Hell. His goals are to gather many demonic spawns as possible and kill all their opposing foes and in hopes to have a Nephalem on their side to turn the tides against angels, demons, and everyone else. Mission To seek out remaining demonic spawns and save them from demons. They train new Cambions on how to fight back and gave them a home. They are at war with another group of refugees known as the Blessed, an organization of angelic hybrids. Like The Blessed, The Damned also seek guidance from their God/Goddess, The Nephalem, in hopes of turning the tide against all enemies who oppose them. Apollyon's true goals are to rule all of Earth and other realms. Many of his followers wish to seek a form of paradise for their race. Base of Operations The Damned's secret hideout is somewhere hidden at a snowy mountain. They reside in a cabin in the forest. Known Members Apollyon ' Apollyon.jpg|Apollyon (Asmodai of Edom) ' Apollyon is the leader of The Damned. He was spawn by the Prince of Hell, Asmodeus around the same time when the First Demon Incursion occurred. Apollyon lived a life of going through the easy way in pleasures, gambling, and fun, but when it came to dedicated work, he worked hard for it. Apollyon noticed that other Cambions and demonic half-breeds were being captured by demons and used for various purposes. Apollyon would not stand by as his fellow demonic brethren were being treated like slaves so he gathered many demonic spawns and formed The Damned. Apollyon lead his troops against forces of Hell and won. Apollyon's people later came across The Blessed. Apparently there is some sort of history with him and Valdus and they were arch nemesis. Marceline ' Miriam.jpg|Marceline (Eques of Edom/First in Command) ' Marceline is Apollyon's second in command of his army and is in fact the daughter of Cain, the Father of Murderer and Hell Knight. She is a Eques of Edom and a very powerful one due of being spawned by the strongest Hell Knight to ever walk the Earth. She is described by others as an emotionless and bored person that prefers to be on the front lines rather than be a ruler. She trains the demonic half breeds personally and is very harsh when push comes to shove. On the battle field, she's a whole completely different person. Much like her father that thrives for blood lust due of the Mark, she inherits that blood lust and lets it loose against foes with her personal weapon, the Demon Blood Sword. Marceline doesn't have a personal grudge against either Heaven and Hell and just simply looks for a good fight or relax once in awhile. She also happens to potentially be the niece of her aunt, Alexandra. Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demons Category:Cambion Category:Organization Category:Title and Ranks Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Villain